


Taking Care of You

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a lil smutshot. First time writing smut hahaha, and it's on anonymous. I feel like we need more fics with Blaine taking care of Kurt, as seen in the show, where he sometimes massages Kurt's shoulder and such.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking Care of You

Blaine flinched as Kurt walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He stormed in, throwing off his coat and massaging his head as if it was sore or something. Blaine jumped up. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, walking quickly towards his fiance. He didn’t hesitate, resting his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt sighed at the familiar touch. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Stressful day, that’s all.” Kurt’s breath hitched as Blaine began massaging his shoulder soothingly. 

“Hmm?” Blaine continued massaging, pressing at knots. “Did you strain yourself in dance today? You seem tense.” He wrapped his arms around his fiance, slipping one under his shirt. Kurt let out a soft moan. 

“Yeah, guess you could- hh- say that.” Oh god. He gasped in as Blaine began playing with his nipple. He could almost feel Blaine smile warmly against his back. 

“Does that feel good?” Blaine hummed. He opened his mouth on Kurt’s shoulder and began nipping and sucking, loving the noises he drew out of his beautiful fiance. He smiled at the little whines and whimpers Kurt made. He found the spot on Kurt’s neck that he knew was perfect for him, a way to make him fall apart. He bit down lightly. Kurt’s whimpers grew louder. 

“Still feel stressed?” He breathed against Kurt’s neck, drawing away from the bluish bloom he had left on his neck. 

“Blaine, can we-” Kurt whined. Blaine smiled.

“Of course.” He let Kurt go to the bed first, as he was walking, he began unbuttoning his own shirt. He breathed in as he took in the sight of his fiance on the bed. Kurt was still mostly clothed, though his shirt was unbuttoned slightly. Blaine got onto the bed, straddling him, and began to unbutton his shirt. Pop! One button down. Pop! Another. Once Kurt’s shirt was mostly off, Blaine sunk down to put his mouth around a nipple. 

His tongue circled around the pink nubs, causing them to peak into hard mounds. Reaching down with his other hand, he found Kurt’s belt, unbuckling it. He slid his hand under his pants, finding the warm swell of his ass. He grabbed the soft globes and squeezed a little, not too hard, but enough to elicit a soft moan. He took his mouth off of Kurt’s nipple and continued playing with the flesh of his ass. 

“Feels good, right?” He asked as he continued to kneed, which made Kurt gasp out in surprise. Kurt smiled.

“Stress has disintegrated.” Blaine loved that. He loved that smile, he loved helping Kurt. He loved letting him strip to his bare-bones desires and finding a way to let him just be comfortable in his own skin, if only for a moment. 

“Lube?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, understanding his meaning. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle, handing it to Blaine. Blaine squeezed a bit onto his finger, coming out of the bottle with a squelch, and rubbed it slightly. He pressed his thumb against his fiance’s twitching hole and soothed it, rubbing up and down, left and right, until Kurt started thrusting against it.

“Wow, so impatient.” He traced his fingers around the hole, teasing it, before he pushed in his index finger. Kurt whined at the sensation. He squirmed around it until her adjusted, while Blaine patiently waited. 

“Move.” Kurt whined. Blaine obliged, pumping the finger in and out of the tight hole. Every once and awhile, his finger would brush up against Kurt’s prostate, causing him to gasp. “More.” He breathed. 

Blaine nodded and added his middle finger in. He scissored the fingers, stretching him open. Kurt was a mess. He was sweating and panting and gasping at Blaine’s fingertips. Slowly, Blaine withdrew his fingers. He gave Kurt a kiss on the head.

“Is this okay?” He asked, pulling Kurt’s underwear down, allowing his hard cock to brush up against Kurt’s asshole. Kurt hummed in consent and Blaine stroked his hair soothingly. “Alright, I’m going in. Try to relax, okay? Just let me take care of you.” 

He could hear a condom wrapper ripping as Blaine rolled one onto his hard cock. Blaine slowly pushed in. Kurt gasped, as his girth and length was certainly bigger than that of two fingers, but he loved it, feeling so full. Blaine bottomed out and gave Kurt time to adjust. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair, pressing soothing kisses down his face, his neck, and his collarbone. 

“You feel so good.” he praised as he moved his hand down to play with a nipple. His fiance whined again. Blaine slowly began thrusting into him, keeping up a steady but gentle pace, rocking in and out. He didn’t want to hurt him, and his own pleasure didn’t matter as much. He wanted to do this to make his fiance feel good. Kurt gasped as Blaine hit his prostate.

“Th-there.” he stammered out. Blaine began thrusting harder, aiming for that spot, reducing Kurt to a complete mess of moans and whines. “Close.” Kurt whispered. Blaine reached for Kurt’s cock, slowly stroking it. 

“You’re doing great, Kurt. Gonna make you feel so good.” Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled before a particularly well-placed thrust and stroke sent him to the edge. His vision went white in pure bliss for a second as his orgasm hit him. Blaine’s was soon after, him letting out a delicious moan as the condom filled up. 

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, wincing at the oversensitivity. He got up and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and began wiping the sticky substance off of Kurt’s stomach. He hummed while he did this, using his other hand to stroke gently on his fiance’s forearm. Once he had finished, he threw the tissue in the trash can and wrapped his arms around Kurt sweetly. 

“ _ You. _ ” He began, “Were  _ amazing. _ So perfect.” He nibbled on Kurt’s ear a bit as he cuddled up closer. Kurt felt himself melt into Blaine’s warmth. He knew he had someone who could always get him through this. Blaine knew this too. They were there for each other, and always would be. Blaine drifted to sleep with his arms around Kurt.


End file.
